Cinemas to Leather
by Ellered
Summary: One shot, Edward/Bella. Coming home from shopping and figuring out what to do after a long day at the mall? lol.


_**short little fic; Edward/Bella**_  
One shot Edward/Bella.  
Title: **From Cinemas to Leather.  
**PG-13, for slight sexual themes, and language.

A/N: I wanted to write a scene in the cinema, making this M rating, or more but it's late, and my energy to write sapped. Got inspired by this kink meme.

__________________

She's just come home from shopping, toting along a large bag holding a thick bundle of paper wrapped in plastic, a package of pens, greeting cards, and various items from the stationary store. Bella unwinds by setting the bag on the long, thin table by the door, uncurling the scarf around her neck; shakes her jacket off, and looks around, noticing that Edward's not home yet, but her senses tell her that he's not far...

Bella looks at the newspaper, there sitting on the table, and picks it up-scanning through the pages until she finds what she wants: The theatre showings. She picks up her plastic bag, totes out the packaged pens and pulls out the shiny new blue one. She parts her lips, placing the pen next to her mouth, and starts to bite slowly on the nub, her tongue rubs light against the end. Finding a chair, she spreads the paper out on the table, searching a feature that many people wouldn't show up to. Her mind ticking on her plans; her gold-brown eyes stray upstairs, to find him standing there.

"Hey Bella, how was your shopping?" he asks softly, with the kind of smile that is so heart stopping; lopsided grin and all. She likes to look at him: He's wearing a light blue dress shirt, folded up on the sleeves, and the shirt's almost tight around his arms. Bella likes to stare at his muscular built; the broad shoulders, glancing boldly to his lips---and she's biting harder on the nub of the pen---painfully aware of how those lips kiss. Her eyes immediately reach to his crotch, noticing the slight swell there, beneath his faded jeans.

She squirms in her seat a little, pulls out the pen, and bites at her lower lip. She watches as he walks down the stairs-his hand slowly gliding along the banister. And she realizes that he's aware of her assessment; her eyes flying to his. His beautifully shaped eyes---the colour of a satisfied and fed vampire's eyes, meets hers-the heat between them permeates the air.

"I'm a little beat, but it went well. Didn't have to deal with many people around. You got here fast." Bella clears her throat, knowing full well that Edward's fast. Glancing over at the paper on the table, she returns his smile, "I was thinking we should go see a movie, and I have the perfect show to watch; the place will be completely empty."

He chuckles lightly, "And why would we want to watch a film that's obviously going to be empty?"

Quirking her lips, Bella leans back against the chair, reaching up to lift her long hair back; the movement pushing her blouse back, giving attention to her breasts and slight figure. She watches from the corner of her eyes as he's watching every motion, his adam's apple moves from the swallow.

"Because, I want you to fuck me in the back row; where no one can see."

Edward raises his brows, a surprised expression, and the moment passes, because now he's grinning, lifting the edge of his lips, "Adventurous. And it would be my pleasure, however..."  
She tries to act oblivious to his heavy looks, moving her neck back and forth to stretch out the muscles, and she's about to stand up.

But Edward's already there, by her side, and she doesn't mind that he's taking her hand, kisses along her wrist-where she's no longer the scent of a delicious wine he couldn't taste; but the scent of something sweeter, and lasting. Edward glides his lips over her palm, touching each finger, planting light kisses.

She flutters her lashes, nervously parting her lips; she wants him, so bad---but waits.

"I did some shopping of my own today, Bella," he whispers against her soft skin, breath warm.

"Oh yeah?" Bella sounds out of breath, her body slightly tense from his attention, "What'd you get?"

He murmurs something unintelligible, pulls her up now, so that she's close to him, feeling the solid chest, the cool skin and his legs against hers, "I bought you something you would enjoy, far more than a little escapade in the back of a dark cinema."

His head leans down so that he's kissing along her neck, reaching up to set her hair back and holding her neck with light touches, "something to wear."

"Oh?" Bella gasps, feels Edward's lips over her shoulder now, pushing the blouse down; she can hear her voice crack, "What-what is it? I want-_I want,_"

"Hmmm.. yes?" Edward's hand is on the curve her back, pulling her closer-enough that she feels him, hard.

"Oh god." She flutters her lashes; her head is thrown back as his lips go further down, down to the rise of her chest, pausing over the lining of the soft cotton. His mouth feels hot over her nipple, through the material, and she hears him say something in a whisper.

"What?" Bella swallows hard; her hand is gripping the back of his hair.

"Come and see," he lifts up from his copious interest, making her feel abandoned and wanting. His eyes stare into hers, and she can't get enough of how beautiful they are, wanting to kiss them. She leans close, but he's already backing away, pulling her hand along upstairs.

"It's upstairs. You'll have to try it on now." He grins.

"Oh?" She bites her lip, thinking how ridiculous she sounds; but she can't find the words, so lost in the ache that's between her legs; her heart pounding beneath her chest.

When they reach their bedroom, the items he's referring to are on the bed. Bella makes an 'o' with her mouth, looking at him hesitantly. She doesn't know why she's acting shy all of a sudden, because it was---at first, something she wanted to play at. Now, it's lodged deep in her body, her actions, because what she sees on the bed makes her do so.

She glances back at the bed: Leather straps, black open crotch panties; a black open lace corset; and sheer dark stockings; and there's also a whip there, curled up like a snake.

"Um," finding her voice, "I would lose the crotch less panties."

He gives her gentle laugh, pulling her close, placing his hands along her waist, "I thought the whip would shock you, but I was wrong."

She's on her toes now, so that she's kissing him, and she surprises him with the intensity of the kiss; she pulls back just when he's tightening his hold.

Bella sits down on the bed, crossing her legs; and raises her wrists; her eyes are dark with passion, "tie me up, love?"


End file.
